


Concentration

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for Fizzabith, on finishing her physics lab procedure final.





	Concentration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Clark liked to study outside, and Lex liked to watch Clark study outside. That explained the new "study alcove" with its shady trees, comfortable loungers and over-sized hammock in the castle's garden. Lex pretended to read reports, but really he was fascinated by the look of intense concentration on Clark's face. Clark never did realize that he mumbled aloud what he was reading. It was cute, and even though Lex would never admit to anyone, including himself, that he was into cuteness, deep down he loved this side of Clark. 

 

Lex sat in a comfortable teak chair by a small table he'd had installed in the alcove. Clark, on the other hand, was sprawled across one of the teak chaise lounges, a variety of books, binders and lab books scattered nearby on the ground.

 

"... in figure 2B," Clark mumbled. "Looks the same as figure 2A to me. How does that attach?"

 

Lex stared at Clark freely, knowing he wouldn't be noticed as long as the young man was wrapped up in his studies so completely. 

 

"Horizontal shaft on circular motion apparatus," Clark continued.

 

Lex caressed the gold pen he'd been flipping in his left hand and took a drink of his orange juice, still concentrating intently on Clark. 

 

"Mount shaft on motor of circular motion apparatus and screw." 

 

It was too much much, much too much. A wicked, evil gleam sparked in his eyes as Lex decided to conduct an experiment of his own. The question: "Can Clark Kent concentrate fully on physics lab procedures with my head in his lap?" Lex swiftly created a lab protocol in his mind, then put his plan into action. 

 

Clark didn't look up from his notes when Lex smoothly sat on the chaise next to the one he occupied. Lex took this as a good sign and began some simple, basic operations to test his hypothesis: gentle caresses of Clark's neck, a hand run through his thick, black hair, and tiny kisses on his cheek. The subject did not react in any way, so Lex prepared to implement Phase Two. While Clark leaned over to pick up his lab book, then shifted back into a sprawl, Lex took the opportunity to reach down and grasp the button on his fly. Clark shifted a little, and Lex commenced the unbuttoning and unzipping procedures. 

 

"... heavy mass hangs freely ..."

 

"Not yet, but give me a second," thought Lex. Once the divesting operation was completed, Lex reached inside Clark's pants to remove Clark's already-hardening cock. 

 

Clark, still in his own little world of physics experiments, still read his notes aloud. "Use your fingers to rotate the center post by turning the knurled portion of the center shaft."

 

Lex stroked Clark's shaft firmly with one hand for a few moments. But it was time to move on to the main portion of the experiment, so Lex's hand stilled. Clark seemed to tense, just slightly. Somehow, without removing his hand, Lex crawled off his chaise and knelt by Clark's, then, still holding Clark's cock, bowed his head and swallowed. At this, Clark's hips rose to meet Lex's mouth. But he didn't break concentration, even for a moment.

 

"... manning the apparatus has gotten into a rhythm ..."

 

"Mmmmmm," moaned Lex. He rhythmically sucked while pressing his tongue repeatedly against Clark's cock. Lex finally had some evidence. Clark was moving slightly, now, thrusting up to meet the movement of Lex's head. 

 

"until the gyrations reach maximum speed."

 

Clark's small thrusts became increasingly jerky. Finally, he groaned and came.

 

Their eyes met for the first time since Lex's experiment started. Clark looked completely undone. Lex could feel the satisfied smile grow on his face.

 

"I'm the one who just got off, so why do you look so smug?" asked Clark.

 

"I love being right."

 

"And what exactly are you right about, this time?"

 

"I was performing a little experiment on you."

 

"Did you reach a conclusion?"

 

"Oh, yes. Most definitely -- distracting Clark Kent from his studies can be an extremely pleasant pastime."

 

Clark nodded, a very serious expression on his face. "Before you jump to that conclusion, I think you need to review your notes. I'm pretty sure that you left some steps out, because directive 4 of your experiment is exactly the same as the one for the centripetal force experiment."

 

Okay, Lex was more than willing to play along. "And what would directive 4 be, exactly?"

 

"Repeat this experiment as many times as you can."

 

Lex grinned and pushed a happily smiling Clark back onto the chaise. "We'd better carry on then. I wouldn't want incomplete data to invalidate my conclusions."

 

~End~


End file.
